


Naruto and The Goblet of Fire

by PurestEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fights, Jealous Haruno Sakura, Jealous Ron Weasley, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurestEvil/pseuds/PurestEvil
Summary: Rumours say Naruto is dead last, a nuisance, and a useless idiot. If only everyone knew the truth.When Naruto is chosen to lead an ANBU mission at Hogwarts to not only compete in the TriWizard tournament but, to protect the boy who lived. His old team and the rookie six are in for a shock.Not only that, the wizards and ninjas are struggling with creating an alliance. Will Naruto mend the broken ties?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hermione Granger/Uzumaki Naruto, maybe more
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Mission: Protect Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Experienced ANBU Members:
> 
> Fox - Naruto Uzumaki - Squad Leader - ANBU Since 11  
> Snake - Sasuke Uchiha - Second in Command - ANBU Since 14  
> Slug - Sakura Haruno - Medic - ANBU Since 14
> 
> The Rookie Six:
> 
> Goose - Shikamaru Nara - Strategy Specialist - ANBU Since 15 1/2  
> Bear - Choji Akimichi - Standard - ANBU Since 16  
> Leopard - Ino Yamanaka - Medic-In-Training - ANBU Since 16  
> Wolf - Kiba Inuzuka - Tracking and Reconnaissance - ANBU Since 16  
> Beetle - Shino Aburame - Stealth and Reconnaissance - ANBU Since 16  
> Hawk - Hinata Hyuga - Tracking and Reconnaissance - ANBU Since 16

The Hokage sat under her desk sipping on her much-deserved sake. Though she appeared to be sober, the beautiful blond woman was beginning to feel her mind go fuzzy with the buzz of the alcohol. Shizune would say she has a ‘drinking problem’ but Tsunade couldn’t see it. She let out a small burp and giggled. Okay, maybe she could see it a little bit.

The sound of wings flapping distracted her from her drink. It wasn’t abnormal to hear birds though her open windows. However, the sound seemed near enough to be in her office, even though the aviary was quite a distance from her. Tsunade slowly lifted her head from below the desk and shrieked as she came face to face with a giant brown owl. 

“Shizune!” She yelled; her black-haired assistant was running into the office within seconds. 

“What is it Lad-” She too let out a shriek as she caught view of the large creature. 

Tsunade jumped into attention and looked at the bird. There was no denying it was an owl. Its feathers consisted of multiple shades of brown, and an envelope with a red seal sat between the bird’s beak. Tsunade’s confusion was replaced with anger as she looked at the envelope.

“Why is this bird here instead of at the aviary?!” She demanded.

Shizune began to shake at the frustration in the Hokage’s voice, “I don’t know!” She insisted, “None of the 5 nations use owls!”

Tsunade looked once again at the bird before taking the letter from its beak. She broke the seal and opened the envelope, quickly reading though the messing handwriting, she began to relax as she continued to read. 

“Shizune! Bring me Fox!”

-=-+-=-

“Lady Hokage, you called?” The ANBU member spoke respectfully. 

In the middle of the room, kneeling before the Hokage, was said ANBU. Spikey blond hair poked behind the mask covering the shinobi’s face, and the standard ANBU uniform covered their body.

She nodded, “Fox. You may stand and remove your mask.”

In a swift motion the ninja stood up and removed said mask to reveal the young face of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki.

“I apologize for forcing you back into duty so soon, I know I promised you would have a day off after your recent mission.” Tsunade looked at the ninja before her with sad eyes, Naruto had always requested that after assassination missions he’d be given a day off. She didn’t know what he did during those day’s off, all she did know is that nobody would see him throughout the entire day. Shizune must have caught him before he left.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Tsunade sighed internally. For someone as energetic as him, silence was never a good thing. To put it simply, when Naruto was happy, he talked. When he was angry, he yelled. And when he was upset, the blond boy didn’t speak a word.

Tsunade hated to ruin his mystery tradition, it seemed to be his way to cope. However, his next mission was of great importance and would have him away from the village for the entire year, maybe longer.

She cleared her throat and spoke, “I have called you here for an important mission. You and the rookie six will be transferred to Britain, as soon as squad 2 returns from investigating an attacked sight.” She didn’t mention that the sight was caused by wizards attacking wizards, the ninja standing before her would have enough to worry about. 

“While in Britain you will participate in a competition.” She continued, “However, this is not the true mission. You are to protect a boy, only a year younger than yourself from those who wish to get a hold of him.” 

Naruto tensed at that, he was used to people chasing after him, and he couldn’t bare the thought of others going through the same. The Akatsuki were hunting the tailed beasts, and he was next in line for capture.

Tsunade smiled at the boy standing before her, happy that some emotion was beginning to break through the mask he put on. She had noticed that Naruto only put on the emotionless mask when he wore the ANBU uniform. Perhaps he did that because, even though he was only sixteen, Naruto had seen more death than any of his friends.

If it was Tsunade’s choice, she would have thrown him out of the ANBU long ago. However, the situation was far out of her hands. Naruto was the best at what he did. Assassination, infiltration, and protection, Naruto could do it all. And that, made him the most valuable ANBU in the ranks. He was on the fast tracks to becoming commander but, Tsunade would never let it get that far. 

She lifted the contents of the letter for Naruto to see, “This is Harry Potter.” She pointed a photo of a teenager with dark, brown hair. He appeared to be holding a broom, a wide smile was on his face as the people around him were cheering. She looked back up to the ninja in front of her, pleased to see his eyes directed at the photo, obviously studying every little detail. “He is the main person you are meant to protect.” 

Tsunade pushed two more photos forward, “Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They are Harry’s closest friends and we have been asked to insure their protection as well.” She pushed one last picture forward, “This is that man who has hired you, Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster and-” She looked at the ninja sharply, he briefly met her eyes, “You are to follow every single order from him to the smallest detail. Whilst you are wearing your uniform, you are representing our village. To ensure proper behavior, I have pulled Slug and Snake from duty.”

Naruto’s eyes widened briefly before they narrowed, he opened his mouth to speak but Tsunade cut him off completely. “No buts.” She snapped, “You are undoubtably one of the best ninjas this village has ever produced, but you still have a habit of making messes.” When Naruto continued to silently glare Tsunade sighed, “This mission is of high importance, we are in the process of creating an alliance with the wizards and we can’t risk it.”

He cleared his throat, a subtle gesture that refenced that he wished to speak. Tsunade nodded in response.

“With all do respect, I wasn’t questioning your motive of assigning me backup. On the contrary I couldn’t agree more with that idea. However, I haven’t worked with Slug or Snake in years, they still think I’m off ‘training’ and are completely unaware of my position on ANBU.”

Tsunade sighed, “That’s not completely true.” Naruto’s eyes widened. “Everyone is aware that you are apart of the ANBU. Even the rookie six. They aren’t however, aware of how high your rank is or how long you have been with us.” 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed once again, “You told them?” He spat; respect tossed aside. 

She nodded.

“How much did you tell them.” He questioned, his tone emotionless and his expression unreadable. 

“Not much,” She admitted, “I only told them you were apart of the ANBU, I assume everyone thinks you are a rookie.”

Naruto’s face shifted into one of relief, Tsunade glared at the boy.

“You are going to tell them, right?” She asked, Naruto’s gaze shifted to the floor, “Naruto.” His gaze shot back up, “You will have to tell them, they will find out. Especially because, you will not be wearing your ANBU mask during the mission.”

Naruto jaw dropped open, Tsunade sighed once again. “The competition that I mentioned, is one that you, Slug, and Snake will enter. Only one of you three will be chosen.” She studied his surprised expression and grinned, “This competition is to strengthen relationships, one of you will be going against three students from different wizarding schools.”

Naruto cleared his throat once again, Tsunade nodded for him to speak. “How are we supposed to fight against a kind of people that we have never gone up against before? Wizards? Please, the only thing we know about them is that we were once at war.”

Tsunade chuckled, “Yes, that could prove troublesome but remember,” She leaned forward and smiled, “They don’t know a single thing about our kind either.” She sat back into her chair; her smile hadn’t faded. “Besides, do you remember who forced the wizards to surrender?”

Naruto nodded, “We did.”

-=-+-=-

_Anyyyyything from the trolley?_

“This is horrible!” Hermione shrieked as she slapped down the newspaper she was reading. “How can the ministry not know her conjured the dark mark? Wasn’t there any security?”

“Loads,” Ron spoke through a full mouth, “According to my dad anyway.”

Hermione glared, “And look at this!” She pointed to a line under a photo of three masked people wearing strange uniforms, “It says, “Members of a special force were brought in to examine the scene. Witnesses say they heard the group call each other by the animal appearing on their mask.” Who are these people?!”

_Anyyyyything from the trolley?_

“Dad says they’re from the hidden lands and they were brought in as a favor for the ministry. Apparently, some of them are extremely good at tracking.” Ron replied.

“The hidden lands?” Harry questioned.

With a sigh Hermione spoke, “Not too long ago, us and the hidden lands were at war with one another. It’s said that they showcased a miraculous amount of power that led the ministry to surrender.”

“Huh, stronger than the ministry?” Harry peaked over her shoulder to look at the photo on the paper, his brows furrowed. “They look kind of like death eaters.” He said with a frown.

Hermione nodded, “I don’t understand why they wear masks. Maybe their hiding something?”

_Anyyyyything from the trolley?_

Harry’s head tilted in confusion. Just what are these people?


	2. War?

Nine ANBU stand in the Hokage’s office, processing the details of their mission. Fox had decided to retreat to the corner of the office, successfully making himself invisible to the naked eye. All in the hopes of evading the sharp gaze of Goose. Who was not only the smartest of the group, but perhaps the most intelligent shinobi in the entire village. If anyone could figure out his true identity, it would be him.

Not that it would matter. As he was previously made aware of by the Hokage, he would not be wearing his ANBU mask during the year long mission. So not only would Shikamaru and the rest of the Rookie Six know who his is, both of his teammates from team 7 would know as well. He was certainly in for a beating from a certain pink-haired firecracker, not that he couldn’t handle it. 

His first mission upon becoming a student of the ANBU was to appear weak, idiotic and powerless to the academy students. He didn’t quite understand why at the time. But the more that he began to think about it, the more he began to understand just why he was to keep his abilities a secret. He held a demon inside of him, and what would happen when people found out the young child with monster sealed within him was getting stronger? What would they think when they found out he could easily take out every student at the academy without breaking a sweat?

They would be after his head, that’s for sure. So instead, he’d been forced to lose to Sasuke, accept Sakura’s beatings, and still complete A-ranked ANBU missions. To say he was a good actor would be an understatement.

“Fox.” The Hokage said sharply, pulling him from his thoughts.

The seven shinobi watched in awe as a ninja pushed off of the wall and strolled over to kneel in front of the Hokage’s desk. They hadn’t seen nor sensed the fox masked ANBU. 

“You may stand.” Tsunade said professionally, the rookies marvelled at the way the shinobi swiftly stood to stand in a relaxed military position. Leopard tilted her head as if in thought, _so this is what experienced ANBU looks like… ___

__“This is Fox,” The Hokage said, her gaze shifting to the small group. “He will be your Squad leader for this mission.”_ _

__The ANBU, newly named Fox, turned around to take a look at the group he would be leading. Even though he had been in the village for weeks now, he hadn’t come face to face with any of his friends yet. He wasn’t surprised to see that they had changed, to be honest, he had too._ _

__Naruto had grown taller, fitter, and as the adult ANBU would say, he had become quite the ladies’ man. He hadn’t only changed physically, he’d become smarter, more adept with his skills and, deep inside his tortured mind. He had made an alliance with the demon fox._ _

__He looked back at Tsunade, and soon realized he was supposed to say something. Naruto smiled under his mask and lifted his hand for a small wave, “Hi.” He said simply._ _

__The rest of the ANBU looked at him blankly as he turned back around to fully face the Hokage. He bent down in a low bow and spoke.  
“Forgive me Lady Hokage, but I was asked to report to T&I after this meeting. Something about a deceased prisoner who needs to be moved to the hospital for further analysis.”_ _

__Tsunade sighed, “Good luck with that.” She said with a small smile._ _

__“Nothing I can’t handle.” He said before he disappeared in a puff of white smoke._ _

__The room was quiet as the smoke cleared, “Wow…” The ninja with the wolf mask murmured._ _

__“What did you say Wolf?” The Hokage snapped, Kiba’s head instinctively dropped in embarrassment._ _

__“Nothing milady…” He muttered._ _

__“What was that!”_ _

__“Nothing milady!” He shouted, Tsunade held back a smirk. She really did love messing with the rookies, the only rookie she once had a problem with intimidating was Naruto Uzumaki. He sure was brave; she’d give him that._ _

__-=-+-=-_ _

__The train ride to Hogwarts was long and boring, the three teenagers hadn’t spoken since they read the news. They all stared out the window, deep thought._ _

__Harry couldn’t shake the thought that he’d seen someone with a mask just like the ones from the photo. It was almost as if it was a dream or a distant memory, but it was probably just his imagination. He had been having some weird dreams as of late. They were always in the same place and Voldemort was always there. He didn’t look like a dark and powerful lord. In fact, the hand he saw was small and scrawny, nothing scary or dangerous about it._ _

___Anyyyyything from the trolley? ____ _

____Harry could hear the trolley lady getting closer, he reached into his pockets and grasped a few coins. Hermione and Ron’s attention shifted from the window to Harry as they heard the clinking of coins. Ron’s eyes widened as he followed suit and pulled a few coins out of his own pocket. Hermione only shook her head at the two boys, who always seemed more interested in fooling around than actually learning._ _ _ _

____“Anything from the trolley dears?” The trolley lady asked sweetly, she had already began walking away when both Ron and Harry stood up and stepped forward._ _ _ _

____“I’ll have…a packet of Droobles.” Ron said shyly._ _ _ _

____The lady smiled as she reached around her cart, “Such a terrible thing.”_ _ _ _

____Harry’s head shot up in confusion, “Pardon?” He asked._ _ _ _

____The lady’s smile widened as she motioned to the forgotten newspaper on the bench. “Thank god the Hidden Lands aren’t angry with us after that horrible war, or we wouldn’t have any information on the attack.”_ _ _ _

____Harry’s brows furrowed as he leaned against the doorway, “What do you mean?”_ _ _ _

____She waved away the question, “Don’t worry yourself with questions of the war, the ministry just couldn’t handle not controlling such powerful people.” She handed Ron his pack of gum and fully turned to Harry, “Anything for you dear?”_ _ _ _

____He pocketed his handful of coins and took a step back, “No thanks.” He muttered softly; the trolley lady smiled once more before continuing down the hall._ _ _ _

____This war…What happened?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you forgot which ANBU is which, here they are:
> 
> Fox - Naruto Uzumaki  
> Snake - Sasuke Uchiha  
> Slug - Sakura Haruno 
> 
> Goose - Shikamaru Nara  
> Bear - Choji Akimichi  
> Leopard - Ino Yamanaka  
> Wolf - Kiba Inuzuka  
> Beetle - Shino Aburame  
> Hawk - Hinata Hyuga

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think! I will reply as soon as possible!


End file.
